In the art of packaging electrical components and a printed circuit board, it has been a common practice to provide a plastic frame having a plurality of connector pins embedded therein and extending outwardly therefrom. Each of the connector pins is aligned with a hole in the printed circuit board and formed for passage therethrough. Moreover, the printed circuit board is applied to a "wave-soldering" apparatus whereby the connector pins are affixed to the circuit board.
Normally, an electrical component, such as a transformer for example, is attached to the plstic frame with the electrical wires therefrom electrically connected to the individual connector pins of the plastic frame. In turn, the connector pins are soldered to the printed circuit board. Also, separate electrical wires are passed through other holes in the printed circuit board and also soldered thereto. A conductive pattern on the printed circuit board provides electrical connection between the connector pins affixed to the electrical component and the separate electrical wires affixed to the printed circuit board.
In other words, wires from an electrical component are attached to connector pins which are soldered to a printed circuit board, separate electrical wires are soldered to the circuit board, and a conductive network on the printed circuit board electrically connects the electrical wires and the wires of the component. Obviously, such a technique required a rather complex and extensive conductive network on the printed circuit board, extra space for the separate electrical wires affixed to the circuit board, and added cost in labor and materials for effecting the attachment and connection therebetween.